


Её дела, его проблемы

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Адальберт злится, что Джулия слишком много времени проводит с Конрадом. Йозак хочет помочь ему отвлечься





	Её дела, его проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What She Does](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424481) by Amles80. 



Отсутствующий взгляд Конрада нынче мог значить только одно.  
– Ты куда? – спросил его Йозак. – Опять на встречу с Джулией? Я-то надеялся, что мы сможем...  
Конрад даже не стал дослушивать планы Йозака на день, лишь сказал, что у него нет времени, и заторопился в некое секретное место, где должна была его ждать прелестная Сюзанна-Джулия.  
Не то чтобы они тайно встречались. Но когда эти двое сходились вместе, весь прочий мир переставал для них существовать, и они наглухо запирались в своем собственном, куда никому не было доступа. Как если бы Конрад был так же слеп, как и она, или, возможно, она что-то видела, когда была с ним. Они всегда так вежливо общались, никогда не прятались от посторонних глаз, не допускали никаких прикосновений, но были явно и весьма очевидно поглощены друг другом...  
Неудивительно, что Адальберт злился.  
– Чтоб этого Веллера! – услышал Йозак его рычание, случайно заметив его тем же днем чуть позже. Тот был весь напряжен, едва не дымился от злости. И только что врезал кулаком по стене.   
– За что? Что он сделал?! – В ушах Йозака словно раздался тревожный набат. Неужели друг действительно замутил с этой девушкой? Так непохоже на Конрада – тот всегда настаивал, что они «просто друзья», и у них с Джулией «очень сильная духовная связь», но Йозак прекрасно понимал, что тут никто ничего не гарантирует.  
– Да ничего! – рявкнул Адальберт. – В этом и проблема. Они не делают ничего плохого, поэтому я не могу обвинить его в соблазнении моей невесты, раз он ни шиша не делает! Но теперь...  
Адальберт раздраженно махнул рукой, что должно было означать, что у него просто нет слов. У Йозака их, в общем-то, тоже не было – чтобы описать, что происходит между Конрадом и Сюзанной-Джулией.  
С точки зрения Йозака, Конрад, как отчаянно честный и благородный, безбожно тупил. Ему стоило бы схватить леди в охапку и умчаться с ней куда подальше, что развязало бы Йозаку руки, и тот смог бы утешать Адальберта всеми доступными способами!  
– Может, просто проигнорируете их, мастер Гранц? – предложил он. – Оставьте их, пусть делают, что хотят. А вы идите и тоже развлекайтесь!  
Адальберт фыркнул:  
– Ты что, идиот?  
– Вовсе нет, но... – Йозак пожал плечами. – А что еще вы можете сделать? Слушайте, я знаю Конрада почти всю свою жизнь, и я  _знаю_ его: он никогда не украдет чужую женщину. Никогда. Если эта их «ну очень сильная особая дружба» так вас бесит, вот что я вам скажу: лучше просто сделайте над собой усилие и выкиньте ее из головы.  
– Хм... – пробормотал Адальберт. – Что ж, если ты такой пронырливый всезнайка, полагаю, заодно и подскажешь идею, чем отвлечься, да?  
– Я уж думал, вы никогда не спросите, – Йозак улыбнулся до ушей. – Обещаю, что заставлю вас ненадолго забыть обо всем, молодой мастер Гранц.  
Йозак расслабленной походкой подошел к высокому светловолосому аристократу и посмотрел прямо в его темно-синие усталые глаза.  
– Может, между ними действительно ничего нет, но вы же понимаете, оба постоянно держат в уме такую возможность. Поэтому вы и я – мы просто зайдем чуть дальше. И нам будет лучше, чем им.  
– Точно, – сказал Адальберт, и его глаза внезапно сверкнули: не любовью и не счастьем, но страстью.  
«Уже неплохо», – подумал Йозак. Он так долго хотел Адальберта – и сейчас наконец-то нашел способ осуществить свои мечты.  
– Ты прав, – заявил Адальберт. – Нет абсолютно никаких причин, по которым мне стоит отказаться от приятной мужской компании, когда она неизвестно где делает примерно то же самое...  
Когда Адальберт схватил его, прижал к ближайшей стене и жадно поцеловал, Йозак подумал, что надо будет не забыть сказать Конраду спасибо за то, что сошелся с Джулией.  
Конрад, возможно, ответит, что это полный идиотизм, и что низко сравнивать глубокую насыщенную дружбу с пустым бессмысленным сексом, но он просто не знает, о чем говорит.  
Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хорошо развлечься – и заодно помочь кому-то забыть свои невзгоды. И, судя по тому, как ловко шарили по его телу руки Адальберта и как раз за разом сходились вместе их тела, мазоку определенно отлично проводил время.


End file.
